


Accidental Sleepovers

by lilnerdling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Sleepover, Gen, Nightmares or lack thereof, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie) - Second Chapter, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie) - First Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnerdling/pseuds/lilnerdling
Summary: The Avengers never mean for these occurrences to happen, but when they do, they never complain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you like this. I got the idea at 1 in the morning and wrote it really quickly today when I should've been studying.

It rarely happened, but when it did, none of them complained. The last time it had happened, they were trying to bring Steve up to date on movies and now Wanda, who had never gotten the opportunity to watch movies, especially American ones, when she was growing up. They had just finished a mission and it was decided that a movie night was the best way for them all to unwind, but like always, the team couldn’t settle on one film. So they all choose one each. They should’ve known that this was going to happen.

They didn’t realise it had happened until one by one, they stumbled into the kitchen and saw the hologram above the fruit bowl. FRIDAY had obviously taken a picture of the sight at some point during the night, but none of them really focused on it. Some of them, like Wanda and Steve, blushed about it, while others, like Tony and Clint, laughed it off.

The hologram depicted what happened most times they decided to have a movie marathon night. Instead of retreating back to their bedrooms, they just slept on the floor of the screening room. It didn’t matter really. Tony had built the room with a mattress floor, so it wasn’t uncomfortable for any of them.

What made some of them laugh about were the positions they were sleeping in. In the centre of the picture was Steve, sleeping on his back with his hands folded over his stomach, and attached to him was Sam and Tony in the oddest positions they could’ve done. Both of them were wrapped around one of Steve’s legs each and from the annoyed looks on both their faces, it was obvious that they wanted the other to leave their Steve alone. Well that and the fact that Sam’s hand was pushing against Tony’s face, a weak attempt at pushing him off.

In the bottom left corner of the hologram was Clint and Natasha. They were often together when this happened. They were curled up together with Natasha’s head on Clint’s torso. No-one ever brought up how Natasha and Clint acted. One because they were somewhat used to it and two, none of the avengers wanted to be on Natasha’s bad side.

Finally, there was Wanda and Vision. Although Vision didn’t seem to need sleep, he still stayed through the night to watch and protect them, though mainly Wanda. In the hologram, they were close to Steve and the other avengers, within arm’s reach of the others for Wanda’s sake. Vision was sitting up with Wanda’s head resting on his lap and she was curled into a small ball. He was always there for her, just in case another nightmare came.

But that was the thing. During these few and rare nights, none of them had any nightmares. Steve never seemed to have one of his days back in the forties, Natasha never had one of her time in the red room, and Wanda didn’t have any of Sokovia and losing Pietro.

That was why none of them complained when these ‘sleepovers’ happened. Because for once, they had no nightmares. Instead, they had the best night’s sleep that they have had in a long time.


End file.
